The measurement of fluid levels in storage fluid tanks is a widespread need that presents numerous problems. Many solutions exist to measure liquid levels in tanks, including sophisticated continuous level monitoring instruments, and simple devices designed to detect single levels or a few discrete levels. Tanks may also be gauged manually, which may be inconvenient and/or unsafe, and may not provide consistent recorded data with desired frequency. As such, there are numerous liquid tanks in remote locations throughout the United States that are not monitored at all, because the existing measurement devices are too costly or present significant logistical challenges.